Letters! Lots of Letters!
by LizzyArvayne
Summary: Hallo! This is the AWESOME Prussia, here to accept your letters! DO it or DIE! with AWESOMENESS!
1. Chapter 1

I saw a lot of other people doing this so I shall too!

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

Hallo!

This is the AWESOME Prussia speaking! XD I bet you all wanted to hear from me, especially since I saw all the other countries doing this letter thing, so I have come to spread my AWESOMENESS around! Anyways, send me letters, as much as you can! (But don't send them to West or else I'll kill you… or worse kesesesesesese…) Danke!

-From Prussia with love


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia, I see you have decided to write letters. Let's write to each other, da? You now you want to. Besides, you will become one with me one day. Let's keep exchanging letters until then, Russia.

RUSSIA? How did you find me? I will NEVER become one with you! Stay away you Dämon aus der Hölle! I will NOT exchange letters with you! (This letter does not count.)

From Prussia with love


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Prussia,We should really get married. And then you should have my children in the most awesome m-preg situation possible. Signed,A fan of Prussia

Dear Fan of Prussia,

Urm… _Es tut mier lied but marriage is out of the question. You want to get pregnant? Then let me invade your vital regions kesesesesesese… _

_From Prussia with love XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Prussia,Nice to meet you, I'm Sydney. Anyways, there is a guy in my class who keeps saying Prussia is fake( and underwater). What should I do to the UNAWESOME non-believer?Sincerely,Sydney the soon to be ninja.

Dear Sydney,

VAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS? I am not fake! I am as real as it gets! How could he say such a thing about the AWESOME me? He clearly doesn't get out much. (And why would I be underwater?) Now you said something about what to do with the un-AWESOME believer? Kesesesese… Well first you tie him up with some chains. Then you take out some type of torture device and try to make him take back the lies he said . (I personally like to use my crop.) A whip works too but don't go all "MUST INVADE VITAL REGIONS!" on the guy. You're suppose to torture him, not invade. So anyways, good luck with this guy and tell me how it goes.

From Prussia With Love


	5. Chapter 5

Hej Prussia!My name is Ancalon Oxenstjärna, a Swedish Prussia fan! ^^How come you are so awesome that everyone loves you? Oh! Also I am Sweden´s assistant! Yes that blue haired one. With golden eyes. That carries Sweden´s papers... *sweatdrop*Also after the last meeting I saw Germany and Italy do... stuff. You know what I mean! Anyway i hope to write letters with you in the future!/From Sweden With Love :)

Dear Ancalon,

Well am AWESOME because I just am. Does there have to be an explanation? I have been AWESOME since I was Teutonic Knights. By the way, I do remember you. I remember you at a world meeting with Sweden. I kept thinking to myself _Is that her natural hair color? Is that contact lenses or does she really have gold eyes?_ Well, _was auch immer, I think you're a pretty cute girl for being Sweden's assistant. Kesesesesesesese… _

_Now what's this about West and Italy doing stuff? Well THAT wouldn't surprise me at all. I mean come ON, the Italian clings onto him all the time. Don't tell Austria about the incident you saw though. Austria disapproves invading vital regions. Trust me… I know… Any way, Danke for writing to me!_

_From Prussia with Love_


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo Prussia,Has anyone mentioned to you recently how awesome you are? If not: YOU ARE AWESOME!And by association so am I. HA. It is I, New Prussia! I am only a township for now but I am still young!Please write soon~ Heidi Williams-Bielschmidt (New Prussia)

Heidi,

Thanks! I know I'm AWSOME already, kesesesesesesese… BUT YOU ARE NOT AS AWESOME AS THE GREAT AND AWESOME PRUSSIA! You will never be as AWESOME as me. Now… what the heck is a New Prussia? There's only me! There's no new anything, just the old AWESOME me. Whoever you are, do not take my AWESOME title!

From Prussia With Love


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy Prussia!

Dude! *chomps on burger* My Dad told me to go out and socialize with other countries *another chomp* to strengthen relations or something like that. It's me! Connecticut! I don't know if you know me, but I'm a US state! America's my dad...So yeah! Write me back bro!

~Mary Ella Jones (Connecticut)

Dear Mary,

You've chosen well on who to socialize with. Kesesesese… but what the heck are you eating? Well, I do say you take after your father… I wonder… Do you want to go on a date with me? Or would your vati be pissed? I don't care what your answer is, but it'd be nice if you said yes. Danke!

From Prussia with Love


	8. Chapter 8

Kära Prussia

So you remember me? :D Awesome! You think I am pretty? :O And this is my natural hair and eyes... Ive tried with contact lenses but they were a pain... Don´t worry! I won´t tell Austria. I mean.. He is the only one not liking male relationships... Well he saw England and America one time but i managed to sneak from behind with Hungary and knock him out ^^.

/From Sweden With Awesomeness :)

Dear Ancalon,

Yes, I remember you so well. Those are your natural eyes and hair? And I thought being an albino was weird… I guess I'm not the only one with unnatural hair and eyes, only difference is that I look AWESOME as an albino. Oh, and danke for not telling Austria about Germany's … relationships… Ja… By the way, that was you who knocked Austria out that time? AWESOME! (Don't do it with Hungary, though, she is all things un-AWESOME.) I REALLY think your AWESOME now! Keep up the good work and knock out Austria as much as you can.

From Prussia with Love


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Prussia,Hello, this is Alaska, another one of America's "kids." You hang out with Mattie a lot, don't you? I think I've seen you you lived with Russia for some time? I've been there, too. Granted, it wasn't too bad for me, but I do know how he , how's life treating you?Sincerely,June Braginski-JonesAlaska

Dear Alaska,

Hallo! I thought I recognized your name. Just how many women did America get pregnant anyways? Seriously, how many siblings do you have? By the way… who's Mattie? I've never seen her (either that or I forgot). Is she hot by any chance? Can I invade her vital regions? Kidding! (Or was I? Kesesesese…) Yes, I've lived with Russia before. That was NOT AWESOME! He would beat me every day and try to get me to "become one with Mother Russia" but NEIN! I will never join that demon! Your lucky if you didn't have such a bad experience with Russia as I did. -_-; Oh, and life is AWESOME right now, but don't EVER slap Italy across the face because he will tell West. I made that mistake. -_-' Well, ja, so Danke and keep writing to me!

From Prussia with Love


	10. Chapter 10

Kolkolkol, I always know where you are. And even if you won't reply to me, I will still keep sending you messages. You will become one with me. Everyone will.- RussiaP.S. I saw Canada leave your house a while ago. Invite me over too.

Russia,

O.O … You know where I LIVE?… Oh Scheiße… Alright… I send letters to you… just don't hurt me or come at me in the night, but why do you want me to be one with you? I mean, I know I'm AWESOME and all, but couldn't you just choose someone else? Why me?

From Prussia with Love… scratch that I don't really like you that much…

(P.S. Canada was only at my house to discuss business matters with West… That and I may have invaded his vital regions… but you cannot come over! NEVER!)


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya Prussia!LOL! Well, I was one Dad's original colonies, so I'm a lot like him...*shrugs* A d-date? Uh, sure dude! ^_^ I don't think Dad would mind...There's fifty of us at home... and I'm, like, the fifth oldest, so I guess I can do whatever I want! *laughs* See ya Gilbert~~Mary Ella Jones (Connecticut!)

Deat Mary,

! ! I got a date and Germany doesn't! Alright! I'll see you in Venice, Italy at 9:00 pm, ja? This is perfect! I'll see you then Mary!

From Prussia with Love 3 (Lots of love kesesesesesesese…)


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Mr. Prussia It's me Wisconsin one of Americas daughters. I believe we have met before when my dad took me to a world meeting. I'm the short one with black hair and grey eyes. I doubt that you will remember me but it's worth a shot. So how have you been? Has anything interesting happened over there lately? Sincerely Samantha Lynn Jones (Wisconsin) sent some of my home made fudge and ice cream with the letter. I hope you like them.

Dear Wisconsin,

_Es tut mier lied_ but I don't remember you at all… there are like, 50 of you, Ja? I don't know, but I think I remember you at one of the World Meetings… maybe… it was either you or Bayern (that's a province in Germany. She's really AWESOME.) I've been AWESOME lately and if you want to know something interesting then let me tell you about today. I was alone with the little Italian (Italy) and I just wanted to know about the proposal West made to Italy the other day. If you hadn't guessed, Italy is REALLY scared of me (and he should be) so he tried to cover his face with the hood of his jacket. I bet he thought I was going to invade his vital regions or something (which I would never do to the Italian because I tried to once but West caught me and almost killed me).

Anyway, I tried to take off his hood to look him in the eye when I got an idea. You see, I've been forgetting stuff lately, even when I'm not drunk. It's been kind of freaking me out so I thought that if I did something to the Italian, West would give me a bruise or a cut or something and it would always be there. That way I could remember the incident, which would eventually lead me to remember my day. So I tried to get the Italian's hood off, when he cursed at me in Italian! That was NOT AWESOME! I kind of lost it right there, so I slapped him across the face. That was a bad move

Well, West found out and he took me off to the side. He was all, "What is wrong with you?" I didn't answer, of course, so then he continued.

"Do I have to stick a camera in your room? I've done it with England and I'm not afraid to do it to you."

Well, I said, "At least a camera would help me remember…" all AWESOME!

West got all sad then and then ruffled my hair (which I HATE) and he did something he never does. HE LET ME HAVE HIS IRON CROSS! HE NEVER LETS ME HAVE IT! Also, he didn't even hurt me! Ja, it was weird…

Anyway, I really like the fudge and ice cream you sent (even though I'd rather have bratwurst and a beer). Danke!

From Prussia with Love


	13. Chapter 13

Kära Prussia

Albinos are awesome ^.^ Haha Hungary only did film them... For her "collection"...

Ugh... I'm so bored! Sweden gave me like 4 paper rowers of work... It's a pain in the ass... I want a break... *head falls on desk* Can we go do something? Cause Sweden won't be around for like 2 years -_-

Dear Ancalon,

Yes, Albinos are VERY AWESOME! I'm the best albino there is! And Hungary has a collection? What's the collection? I BETTER NOT BE IN THAT COLLECTION!

Yes, we can go do something, kesesesese… what do you want to do? I have an idea…

From Prussia with Love


	14. Chapter 14

Don't worry. I know where everyone lives.

It's good that you send letters to me, da? It is very fun~

Why I chose to write to you first? Well, you're the closest nation that I know other than my sisters and the Baltics and little China. Besides, we are already best friends and I like talking to you. America is out of the question, but he will become one with me later.

любить, Russia 3

P.S. Don't worry. You don't have to invite me over. I know where your brother keeps the spare keys~

Russia,

-_-' what have I gotten myself into? Oh well… I'll just have to grin and bear it.

You like to write to me? Even when I talk crap about you? Now, the best friends part is a little too soon, but I REALLY wish you wouldn't be so clingy. I'll do whatever, just don't hit me with the pipe again…

From Prussia with no so much Love

P.S. YOU KNOW WHERE HE KEEPS THE SPARE KEYS? NEIN! DON'T COME OVER!


	15. Chapter 15

Heyy Gilbert!Alright! I've always wanted to go to Venice! . Don't get me wrong, I love my home and my brothers and sisters...but it's a pain sometimes...I always have to break up fights between New York and Massachusetts...and Maryland thinks she's all that and bag of Doritos...So yay for getting out of the house! *bounces in joy* I'm gonna go get ready! :D *runs off super excited*Mary Ella Jones (CT)

Dear Mary,

Then Venice it is! Kesesesese… by the way… what are a bag of Doritos?

From Prussia with Love

(P.S. Can't wait!)


	16. Chapter 16

(i'm new at watching hetalia so i dont know that much XDDear PrussiaSo i think your awesome! Unfortunately there aren't many people in my class who know of you, im the only girl in my whole school who do know of you... does that mean my school is unawesome? XDLove Ringps: what do you mean by invading vital regions? i dont get it...

Dear Ring,

You think I'm AWESOME? No surprise, it's just a fact of life. Your school, however, is un-AWESOME! How dare they not know the AWESOME and great Prussia? Maybe they don't remember that I changed my name from Teutonic Knights to The Kingdom of Prussia? Oh, well. Smack those guy for me, will ya?

Now, about invading vital ragions… kesesesesese… it really depends on the person. If you want, I could show you. *wiggles eyebrows all creepy like*

From Prussia with Love

(LOTS of Love)


	17. Chapter 17

Kära PrussiaHungary has a... *Yaoi* Collection. And no. You are not in there last time i checked. Which was yesterday. What idea? No pervy idea please... *sweatdrop* Oh and dont bring Spain or France over. Spain is kinda annoying and France... Number 1# Pervert ever... He tried to hit on me once. If England and Sweden didint step in, he would invade my regions... T_TFrom Sweden with cookies

Dear Anclon,

I KNEW IT! She really does have dirt on the other countries, but not me of course because I'm that AWESOME! I amt the only one who has dirt on EVERYONE! Even you, kesesesesese…

Why would I bring Spain and France? This is a date, ja? It goes against the Bad Touch Trio's code to interfere with dates (unfortunately I can't say the same for France…). Spain is NOT ANNOYING by the way. He just is… eccentric… I agree with you on France though. He's invaded my vital regions more than once too. -_-' OH WELL! I'll see ya!

From Prussia with Love


	18. Chapter 18

Mr. Prussia Yea it can be a bit hard to keep track I imagine but yea there are fifty of us. I doubt it was Bayern I was stilly next to dad unless Bayern was to I doubt you could make the mistake. It's nice to hear your doing well. Um wow that all I can really think to say about that. Really I think I've seem him wear it I tried to get a good look at it buy couldn't. Thanks I'm glad you like it and I could send wurst and beer but I don't think you'll like American beer. Wisconsin

Dear Wisconsin,

Oh… 50? Really? Oh well… I get a LOT of letters from you kids, though, but was auch immer. So you that wasn't Bayern then? OH! Okay!

He ALWAYS wears his Iron Cross. It's practically attached to him. When he's in uniform, though, he hides it. I have one too, but I usually keep it hidden. (That and sometimes I lose it.)

Yes! send me some wurst and beer! XD SEND ME SEND ME SEND ME!

From Prussia with Love


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Prussia,Technically, I am not America's kid. If anything, I'm his sister because Native America was our mother. And I was raised by Russia, so really I shouldn't even call America "dad."*sigh* Mattie is Matthew. Matthew Williams, y'know, Canada. There's even a place in Canada (the country) called New Prussia! How can't you remember him?... Feel free to invade his vital regions, thoughI wasn't planning on slapping Italy. Why'd you do that? He must've done something ,June Braginski-JonesAlaska

Dear Alaska,

VAS? You were raised by that demon? … You're not a psychopath like he is, are you?

Now why would you call your brother, "dad"? You seriously need to get your family straight. I don't call West "vati". That would be weird, also considering that he's my _younger_ brother.

O/O Matthew sounds like a guys name… but who's Canada? There's a New Prussia in Canada? … So that's where that kid came from…Now about this Matthew, I can seriously invade his vital regions? You really give me _permission_? SCORE! Perfect! XD

I only slapped Italy because he cursed at me in Italian. JFrom Prussia with Love


	20. Chapter 20

Prussia, Is there something wrong? You didn't go to the meeting today, so I decided to...talk... to your brother. I became friends with him too And Italia, too."Talk crap about you"? What do you mean? I'm not being clingy. I just wanted to be friends with you. In fact, I decided to improve my International Relations. I have talked to more people, and it is very fun I will TRY not to hit you with my .S. I can sometimes hear Germany telling you where they are hidden in case you forgot. He was using his "office" voice. Expect me in your home soon.

Russia,

I didn't go to the meeting because I'm a _fallen_ country. Remember? _Fallen_. The meeting only included the countries still on "the map". I only go to meetings concerning Germany, Austria, and _you_.

Now, when you say "talk" what so you mean? YOU DIDN'T HURT MEIN BRUDER DID YOU? If so, I'll cut you into a million pieces and scatter you in the house…

When I say talk crap, I mean what I said. Don't you find it at least mean that I say I hate you to your face? At all? That's what talk crap is. You may not be clingy, but you're kind of a stalker. -_-' Please keep in mind that I have _blackmail on you. _

_Yes, just please don't hit me with your pipe._

_From Prussia with excluding Love_

_P.S. Why am I not surprised. -_-' Just don't kill me, okay?_


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Prussia,I know right!Hmmm... I'll think about your suggestion, but the thing is, I really don't want to be arrested. Any others? Sincerely, Sydney

P.S. He says that you're like Atlantis, fake and underwater.

Dear Sydney,

My suggestion is the best I know, but it would suck if you got arrested. So my other suggestion is that you show this guy the letters I write to you. Kesesesese… even this one… So that way he'll know that I am REAL!

From Prussia with Love

P.S. I don't even like the water, how can I live in it?


	22. Chapter 22

KolkolkolThat is a sorry excuse, dear ?. I keep tabs on all the countries, and I have seen many things via CCTV cameras. I always see you trying to break in. And it's not only you. There are many other things I've seen, like what America and England are doing on the second floor's broom closet near the meeting office. You probably don't want to know. Speaking of cameras, I wanted to tell you that I have seen some...outrageous videos and comics of you lately. Japan and Hungary hosted something called "Otaku Fest" and invited all of us. It was fun, and it would have been more enjoyable if you were there.I am not a stalker. You sometimes hurt me when you say that, but I couldn't help but wonder if you ever felt something other than hate during the years we have interacted.?, RussiaP.S. I am coming over. Right now. I want to see these "blackmail" things you have. I'll also bring the comics I bought from the "Otaku Fest".

Russia,

… I knew those two were together. Kesesesesesese…

Well, I wasn't at this Otaku Fest because no one invited me! I would have come… well, you were there so maybe not.

… Yes Russia. I REALLY HATE YOU! THERE ARE NO OTHER FEELINGS THAN THAT!

From Prussia with just HATE!

(PS Please make your visit quick. -_-')


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Pussia,Da- I mean, Yes, I was raised by Russia. Why is everyone so suprised? And I'm not a psychopath... most of the , because everyone thinks that the states are America's kids. I suppose some of them are, but I'm not. I don't even think he knows we're does no one remember Canada? He's the country above America! The second largest country in the world! He's on the other side of me!Yes, you may invade his vital regions. Don't tell him I gave you permission, couldn't have been that bad! But, seriously, you should know better than to slap ,June Braginski-JonesAlaska

Dear Alaska,

… Most of the time? …

Well, it wouldn't surprise me if America doesn't even know his own sibling. He's kind of an idiot.

Still, this Canada doesn't ring a bell at all, but I get to invade his vital regions? SCORE!

Oh, I slapped Italy only out of anger, nothing more.

From Prussia with love


	24. Chapter 24

Kära PrussiaFrance invaded ur regiona? You mean u lost ur virginity?I wish France could just stop be such a perv all the time... He hits on everyone! Me, you, Hungary, England, America, China and even Seychelles! I wish i could just lock him in a tower somewhere!/Ifrån Sverige Med Kärlek (From Sweden With Love)

Dear Ancalon,

Haven't you lost your virginity with that guy too? I thought everyone has.

France is just France and he'll never change. So I got over the perv side of him and now he's part of the Bad Touch Trio… but it wouldn't hurt to lock him in a tower. J

From Prussia with love


	25. Chapter 25

Dear PrussiaI will telling everyone about the awesome you! Especially when they don't want to listen hehehe...but even though I dont know what 'invading others vital regions' means i'm sure you don't need to show me! I don't want to be a bother!Love Ring

Dear Ring,

YES! MAKE THEM LISTEN TO ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

… So I take that as a no to invading vital regions?

From Prussia with Love


	26. Chapter 26

Heyy Gilbert! (I'm just gonna say she's now at Venice, wearing navy blue short dress with a red bow in hair. She has America's blond hair and blue eyes with glasses. She has blue highlights in hair also)This is sooooo epic! *jumps up and down* Where are we going Gilbert? *big smile*Oh, Doritos are these kick ass chips we have at my house! They are triangles of wonderful goodness. They got them in cheddar cheese, and cool ranch and other shiz! *hero thumbs up*Mary Ella Jones (CT)

(This is Lizzy Arvayne. The story here is now fanfic, not a letter)

Gilbert looks at Mary with jaws dropped.

Gilbert: Uhhhh… I have some plans.

Gilbert leads Mary to dinner and in a gondola. They have a romantic time. Gilbert tried to invade vital regions just once, but Mary kicked him in the butt good. J

From Prussia with love


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Prussia,You are awesome. However, I have a very important question I need to ask:Is Germany the Holy Roman Empire?-Lumina Balderson

Dear Lumina Balderson,

Ja, I know I'm AWESOME!

What, you didn't know this? Yes, he is! You see, when Vati went… away… Holy Roman Empire took over his lands and changed his name to Germany after our Vati, Germania. DUH!

From Prussia with Love


	28. Chapter 28

Prussia,Stay away from Big Brother.-Belarus

Belarus,

Okay. Fine by me. I _want to stay away from him._

_From Prussia (No love)_


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Prussia,Please stop giving me wedgies at the world meeting. They hurt enough on their own, but Belarus saw one and got the idea to hang me up by my underwear in the storage closet. Russia was nice enough to painfully pull me down, but I was wondering if you could stop it with the pranks, or at least the wedgies.-Lithuania

Dear Lithuania,

!

I can't believe that Belarus did that to you! And no way. Playing pranks on you is hilarious!

From Prussia with Love


End file.
